In a magnetic recording tape cartridge of the type mentioned above, each of the screws is passed through a corresponding hole defined in the respective corners of the top section and in turn are screwed into a corresponding recess defined in a boss projectingly formed on the bottom section so that the top and the bottom sections are securely assembled together. In a case where the top and bottom sections are fastened together only by four screws located in the respective corners of the cartridge case, the top plate of the top section and the bottom plate of the bottom section in the intermediate portion thereof tend to be easily deformed, whereby the gap between the top plate and the bottom plate in the intermediate portion of the cartridge case becomes larger than the gap in the respective corners of the cartridge case resulting in separation of various portions, such as partition walls of the both sections which should be abutted together at their top and bottom ends in a normal state.
In order for prevention of the drawbacks, it is well known to provide a similar screw fastening means as provided in the corner in the central portion of the cartridge case so as to maintain the gap between the top and bottom plates uniform. On the other hand, there are produced scraps of synthetic resin when the tapping screws are screwed into the corresponding holes.
In the conventional magnetic recording tape cartridge, such scraps easily stick to the recording tape due to static electricity occurring on the recording tape caused by friction between the recording tape and various related components in the cartridge case, resulting in lowering the recording and/or reproducing characteristics thereof. These undesired effects remarkably occur from the scraps produced from the boss in the central portion of the cartridge case since the same is located near and between the pair of tape reels.
Accordingly, an essential object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic recording tape cartridge comprising a partition wall for preventing scraps produced during screwing of a screw into a screw fastening boss located in the central portion of the cartridge case from coming into contact with the magnetic recording tape thereby resulting in prevention of the sticking of the scraps onto the magnetic recording tape.